


Grace By Thy Hands

by Loraliell



Series: Hands of a Healer [1]
Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BAMFBilbo, Before the Book and Movie, Domestic, Dori and his Mother-henning, Fluff and Angst, GoodOlderBrother!Nori, M/M, Medical Procedures, Mentions of Character Death, Mentions of the Fell Winter, Nori and his sticky fingers, Romance, Violence, sick!Ori
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:43:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loraliell/pseuds/Loraliell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt-Fill for Hobbit Kink Meme</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Bilbo Baggins went out to go to the market shortly after the Fell Winter he didn´t expect that he would stumble (quite literally) upon three dwarrows in dire need of a healer and a dry home. Thankfully he has to offer both. </p>
<p>The exact prompt with link are inside</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the Prompt from ayumi keegan
> 
> Ori became sick or got himself injured in a way that caused his brothers to fear for his life. In comes Bilbo, who from all his "adventures" with his Took cousins, knows a thing or two or fifty about all sorts of healer ways. He becomes closer to Nori and Ori while he's nursing Ori back to health, and when Ori's well and strong enough to travel on, Nori seems to have developed a soft spot for Bilbo.
> 
> I would like this to happen before the Company shows up, maybe a few years earlier.
> 
> I would there to be some flirting between them, with Dori just looking putout and Ori being just so sweet about it, writing it down in his journal. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?view=14589506#t14589506
> 
> I love Nori/Bilbo pairing. Those two are too cute together, so I thought I would try my hand on this prompt. Please enjoy. ^-^

Grace By Thy Hands

 

Prologue

The rain fell down like a heavy gray curtain, washing out the colors of the landscape and transforming the footpaths into streams of mud. Lightning was cutting through the dark storm clouds closely followed by the clapping growl of thunder. Two dwarrow´s were fighting their way upwards. Their backs bowed as they fought their way through wind and rain, treading carefully on the muddy paths.

The taller of the two squinted through the rain, hoping to find one of the homes that were hidden in the rolling hills of The Shire. His breeches and the edges of his heavy cloak were sodding and muddy and his boots were caked with mud to the brim. Every step he took was harder than the last and he felt the biting cold all the way through, right down to his bones. Gray eyes normally sly and full of mischief darted grimly from side to side. Searching for another door built into one of the hills. His lips tightened into a even firmer white line when he heard the wet, painful coughs and pitiful sobs from behind him. They needed to find a healer and soon if they hoped to save their little brother.

A big old oak marked another bend in the road a few feet ahead of him. The thick canopy lessened the rain to a fine spray, a welcome relieve from the heavy drops that had plagued them for hours now. He stopped right at the thick trunk and let his eyes wander around before he turned around with a slight nod, this place would made as good a resting place than any other. Decision made he looked at his older brother. “Stay here Dori. I´ll go and search for another of these Holes. I´ll come and get ya when I find a healer.” Icy blue eyes regarded him carefully, guarded, and his brothers distrust in him hurt his heart, as if he had been stabbed, before he managed to steel himself. He slipped out of his pack and hung it up on a low branch, refusing to look at Dori and the wheezing precious burden he carried.

He opened his cloak and layed it on the water lodged grass, ensuring that the still dry inner surface was up. His bedroll was next. He put it on top of his cloak, fidgeting in the heavy silence between them. When he finally could do no more to make the meager camp more comfortable “Here sit down will ya? Ya need rest, ya have been carrying Ori the whole day already. I´ll be back soon.” He didn´t look up at Dori, didn´t move as he finally came to his side. A heavy hand settled on his shoulder and squeezed softly through his damp clothing. “Of course Nori, we will wait here. Be quick.” Doris cultivated voice wasn´t as brisk as usually when he talked to the elder of his younger brothers. Nori nodded and stood, watching as Dori settled on his bedroll, Ori clutched tightly to his chest.

He was just turning around to continue his search, when a mitten-covered trembling hand fought itself out of the heavy folds of Doris cloak and stretched after him. “N-nori.” His name was barely a whisper on his baby-brothers lips, but he still heard it and it nearly broke his heart to hear the desperate tone in little Oris cracking voice. He caught the smaller hand in both of his own as he squatted down next to his brothers. “Hush now little one. I´m gonna be back real soon yeah? And then we will get ya to a healer so ya can get well again. But I need to leave for a tiny bit to do that. Alright?” Clever, quick fingers ghosted over Oris clammy forehead. Feverish brown eyes looked at him with barely contained panic and pain. Another wet cough forced Ori to close his eyes.

The corners of Noris mouth tightened as he helplessly watched on as Dori tried to ease Oris cough. Finally he managed to force his body to move, to stand up and move away, eyes already straining to see more than ten feet ahead. “I´ll be back soon.” He braved the rain again.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here is the Prompt from ayumi keegan
> 
> Ori became sick or got himself injured in a way that caused his brothers to fear for his life. In comes Bilbo, who from all his "adventures" with his Took cousins, knows a thing or two or fifty about all sorts of healer ways. He becomes closer to Nori and Ori while he's nursing Ori back to health, and when Ori's well and strong enough to travel on, Nori seems to have developed a soft spot for Bilbo.
> 
> I would like this to happen before the Company shows up, maybe a few years earlier.
> 
> I would there to be some flirting between them, with Dori just looking putout and Ori being just so sweet about it, writing it down in his journal. 
> 
>  
> 
> http://hobbit-kink.livejournal.com/3138.html?view=14589506#t14589506
> 
>  
> 
> I think you will hate me for doing this to little Ori but well * shrug sheepishly *. Please enjoy ^-^°

**Grace By Thy Hands**

 

**Chapter One**

 

A soft curse slipped past his tightly pressed lips when another door was shut forcefully into his face before he had been able to explain that he was in dire need for a healer for his younger brother. Warily he turned around and squinted through the heavy rain, back down the path he had come from and the large oak where he had left his elder brother Dori together with sick little Ori He needed to get back there, needed to tell Dori that they had to search for another village, maybe even track all the way to Bree, but he could barely stand the defeated, crushed look in Doris icy blue eyes every time he returned with bad news. Nori Son of Vori, thief extraordinary, was many things, but it was seldom that he was helpless.

 

He had sworn the day he had to watch his mother die from an infection that he never would be this vulnerable again. He would do anything and everything to protect his family. He had become a thief when a time came were they hadn´t enough money left to buy food and medicine he had made a decision then. He had got up in the morning and went out to the markets and he stayed there until he found a dwarf with a fat purse and a lowered guard. And damn him all the way to Mordor and back if it hadn´t been worth it. To see the worry lines on his gorgeous brothers forehead lessen, at least a little and the bright smile on little Oris face as he stuffed his face with fresh bread and meat. And when Dori finally asked, disapproval thick in his voice and distance in his eyes, if it was worth it.

If a bit of gold and the mischief he caused was worth becoming a _thief,_ a _criminal,_ a mere shadow in his brothers lives because it was too dangerous for him to remain near them. When he looked at Dori, at the worry lines that carved his face and the prematurely silver in his mahogany colored hair and beard. There really had only ever been one answer Nori of the Line of Ri could give his brother.

 

So Nori did what he does best. He gave Dori a wicked grin, coupled with a witty remark upon his lips and hid his fierce determination and protectiveness behind the sly mask of the dare-devil thief. And as he walked away – as he always did nowadays - Doris stare at his back, heavy and full of judgment, a little voice in the back of his head would whisper. _´Yes.´_ It would say _´Yes. It´s worth it. Damn me, curse me, hate me, but it´s worth it.´_

 

He didn´t care if Dori hated him for his decisions. He didn´t care if he could only ever see his brothers briefly, far away from prying eyes. Because seeing Oris soft brown eyes light up with a delighted smile when he got a new book or an expensive ink he otherwise couldn´t afford. Seeing the barely there smile on Doris face when he thought nobody was watching as he enjoyed a cup of rare tea, yes those were the things that made his live-style worth it.

 

But now he was helpless once again. The fever had hit Ori in the middle of the wilderness between the Blue Mountains and The Shire. It came suddenly and without warning and left his brothers bewildered and helpless. Nothing they did was helping and then the storm came, banning them from turning back around to Ered Luin. Nori shuddered when another gale of icy cool wind blew even more water into his face. He shook his head slightly, now was not the time to day-dream. Just as Nori stepped back onto the muddy path, something small and soft collided with him.

 

A startled cry slipped from the small persons lips as they lost balance and fell to the muddy ground. Nori on the other hand was lucky enough to keep his balance. He looked down at the person that had run him over, a wary slump to his shoulders, slightly dazed green-blue eyes met his from a young and smooth face that was a bit on the plain side of pretty. “Sorry ´bout that lad. Wasn´t looking were I was going.” Nori offered his hand to the young halfling. The small hobbit blinked once, twice, then shook his head slightly before smiling slightly and taking his hand. “Gracious me, it should be me that apologizes, I wasn´t looking were I was going. So terrible sorry for running you over Master Dwarf. Oh were are my manners. Bilbo Baggins at your service.”

 

Nori blinked slightly amused at the young lad. He was startled however when the lad bowed slightly to him, still smiling. It had been a long time since anyone acted so courteous towards him. “Nori Son of Vori, at yers lad. Say lad, do ye know where I may find the next healer?” The halfling looked up sharply from where he was fussing over his spilled goods. His eyes were sharp and assessing as he let them wander over Noris form. “Not for me lad, for one of my brothers. He has been feverish for days now and we don´t know what´s wrong with him.” If possible the green-blue gaze sharpened even more. “Hobbiton has no healer anymore. She died last winter.” Nori could feel his shoulders slump even more. He had hoped so much that Mahal had finally mercy with them when he had run into the little halfling, but now. They would need to find the next village and soon. Bilbo could feel his gaze soften considerable as he saw the resignation and wariness in the dwarfs expression.

He bit the soft inner surface of his lips. It was risky, but, he couldn´t just let the dwarf leave like that. Not when he looked so utterly defeated and miserable, in dire need of a dry home, a hot meal and a little bit of hope. One of his brothers needed help and if there was one thing Bilbo could understand, it was the need to protect and help ones kin. Decision made he squared his shoulders and did what he did best, he fussed like he would with one of his cousins. “I may not be a healer but I know a thing or two about treating injuries and sickness, the Green Lady knows I had to learn to keep my unruly cousins in check and you Master Nori, look like you could use a good hearty meal and a hot bath. Running around without a cloak like that.”

 

Nori looked startled at the young lad in front of him, gray eyes widened at the implications. “Ye mean it Master Baggins?” A soft gentle smile lit the hobbits features. “I wouldn´t have offered if I didn´t mean it. Now where might your brothers be Master Nori. No time to loose.” Nori nodded once and started to move as fast as possible, back to where he left Dori and Ori. “They are just around the bend under the old oak.”

 

“Lead the way please.” Bilbo followed, easily keeping pace with the wide strides of the dwarf next to him. Dori looked up sharply from Ori when he heard the squelching of heavy steps through mud. He was slightly startled when he saw not only Nori but the smaller form of a halfling next to him. Unconsciously his grip on Ori tightened slightly as the halfling drew closer and knelt next to him on the wet ground. Green-blue eyes looked at him seriously before a small smile lit up his face. “Bilbo Baggins, at your service. May I please take a short look at your brother Master dwarf?”

 

Dori blinked at the polite request, eyes darting to Nori who nodded slightly and Dori relaxed the slightest bit. “Dori, at yours. You are a healer then?” The silver-haired dwarf loosened his grip on Ori slightly and allowed the halfling to push his cloak aside to get a better look at the shivering dwarfling in his arms. “No, but I´m the closest thing to a healer that Hobbiton has at the moment. And I know enough of medicine to be hopefully of help and even if I´m unable to help your brother. I still have a warm, dry home where you can stay and wait for the healer of Michel Delving to arrive. How long has he been like this?” Nori shared a startled look with Dori before he cleared his throat slightly. “Nearly three days now.”

 

Bilbo nodded distractedly, he stretched out one of his hands and let it hover slightly over Oris prone form. “May I touch him Master Dori?” Dori nodded slightly, eyes trained on every twitch Bilbo made. Bilbo gently took one of the young dwarfs mitten-covered hands into his, making sure to make his touch as soft and gentle as possible. He froze slightly, as he turned the brown-haired dwarfs hand around to better determine his pulse-point, when he saw the greenish tint the youngsters veins had taken. He could feel any color drain from his face.

 

“Green Lady preserve us.” Bilbo swallowed before asking. “Has he eaten any plants or berries while in the Wilderness Master Dwarf? Anything unusual?” Nori could feel dread churn his stomach at the urgent tone the halflings voice took. “He chewed on a spring of mint for a while.” His voice came out faint, even to his own ears. The hobbit jumped to his feet. “Up Master Dori. Quick we must haste. Do you remember which color the blooms had?”

 

His grocery’s lay forgotten as he started herding the dwarrow´s towards his smial.

“Yellow I think.”

Dori could see the tension in the little halflings shoulders increase even more at that and the growing urgency in his every movements. He pushed aside the wariness he felt in every fiber of his being and forced himself to increase the speed he was moving at. His grip around Ori tightened even more as he felt another wet cough rattle his small body. “Master Baggins, do you know what is wrong with him?”

A grim look was thrown at him through dripping tawny curls. “Poison Master Dori. The plant your brother was chewing on was poisonous.”


End file.
